Master Plan
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt is sick and tired of his boyfriend, Blaine, being oblivious to his advances. He decides that he's going to need help and calls upon no other than one Noah Puckerman to set up a plan to seduce him. Klaine established relationship, PucKurt friendship.


**This is a oneshot written for glambertgirl**** who wanted a Klaine fic with Puckurt friendship. This was supposed to be really fluffy...and then it sort of turned into this. But I hope it's still liked! Just a reminder to everyone that i'm accepting prompts and have a poll on my profile, please check it out! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

There was one thing Kurt Hummel was positive that he would never do. He had sworn from the first slushie, the first dumpster toss, that he would never befriend a jock. But here he was, dialing one of their phone numbers as he paced back in forth in his dorm room at Dalton. He listened impatiently as the phone rang before a voice on the other line finally picked up.

"Sup?"

"Noah?"

"Hey Hummel."

"I need your help."

* * *

"So am I beating up one of these garbler's?" Puck asked as he stepped through the door of Kurt's room, closing it behind him and flopping down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"No, of course not. And it's the Warbler's, Noah."

"Warbler's garbler's." the jock shrugged. "Kind of like Kosher and non-Kosher. They're different, but no one really gives a shit."

Kurt turned to stare at his friend for a long time, raising an eyebrow. "That logic doesn't even make any sense!"

"Whatever Hummel. So, what do you need from me? Or did you just want to stare at my guns?"

"I have a boyfriend you Neanderthal."

"Don't get your Marc Jacobs panties in a bunch Kurtie pie."

Kurt placed his hand over his heart, staring at his friend in faux awe. "You know who Marc Jacobs is!" he cooed. "You have learned!"

"One more comment and I'm finding the nearest dumpster and throwing you in it."

"You just want to touch me." Kurt retorted, causing a snort of laughter from the male sitting on the couch.

"So what do you need my help with?"

Kurt chewed on his lip for a moment before looking back to his friend. "I want to seduce Blaine."

Puck stared at him for a moment before laughing out loud.

"It's not funny!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, sorry." Puck snorted before calming himself. "So you need the help of the sex shark himself?"

Kurt groaned but flopped next to him, nodding his head. "Yes, I do! It seems like whatever I do Blaine is completely oblivious! I tried pulling him into the chemistry room to make out and he thought I needed help with my lab!" he sighed, laying his head back.

Puck held in his laughter as he stared at his distressed friend.

"Then I tried to get him to spend the night and he asked if I was having nightmares! How much more upfront can I get!"

Puck chuckled as he thought for a moment. "It sounds like you need to pull out all the shots."

"What do you mean by that?"

Puck turned to him with a smirk as he stood, walking towards the boy's closet.

"It means you gave to get hella crazy." He smirked.

* * *

Kurt had no idea why he listened to Noah in the first place. He ran his hand through his hair once more and stared into the mirror.

"You can do this Hummel." He whispered to himself before pulling out his cell phone and sending Blaine a simple text. _'Get to my room, Asap!'_

Kurt checked himself in the mirror once more before shutting the lights off so only the dimmed lights that Noah had helped him set up were lit. A few minutes later he heard Blaine knock rapidly on the door and he jumped into the bathroom. "Come in!"

Blaine pushed the door open, looking at his boyfriend's darkened room. "Kurt?"

"I'll be out in a sec, just sit on the couch, kay?"

"Alright?" Blaine called out, shutting the door behind him before making his way to the couch and sitting down on it. He had rushed as fast as he could when he got Kurt's message, but was now realizing that it probably wasn't as much of an emergency as he thought.

Then again, it was twelve thirty at night.

He looked up when he heard music start to play from Kurt's stereo and turned when he heard the bathroom door and sucked in a breath at the site of his boyfriend.

Kurt had on the tightest dark wash jeans he had ever seen before in his life. Kurt had lace up black boots up to his knees as well as a tight black v-neck shit as well as a leather vest. Eyeliner lined his lids and he breathed heavily at the complete disarray that was absolutely wonderful.

"Kurt?"

The countertenor raised his finger to his lips as he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_You run away from everything that you fear  
So afraid don't wanna be a part of it  
You see the fake in everything that is real  
You hate the paradox, You put us in a box_

Kurt took a few steps forward before pushing Blaine back against the couch from his position where he had been sitting forward. Kurt smirked as he ran leather fingerless gloves down his chest, making the boy shiver at the feel of cool leather through his thin white t-shirt.

_We don't define what makes us right or wrong  
Waste of time and we're just livin' it.  
I wanna see you, touch you, one on one  
Won't stop until we're done  
We've only just begun_

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Kurt made eye contact with him on the words 'see', the continued to slide his leather glad hands up and under his shirt at the word 'touch'. He bit down at his lip, running a hand through his ungelled curls. This was the last thing that he would expect from Kurt.

_We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn 'bout your cold calculation  
Welcome to the Master Plan  
Don't care if you understand  
Don't care if you understand  
Welcome to the Master Plan_

Kurt practically growled the word 'Master' before grabbing at Blaine's curly hair and tugging, his lips a few centimeters from his boyfriends before he pulled away, spinning around as he strutted of in front of him, moving to the music sensually.

_Your skin is burning at the sight of me  
Your mask can't hide what you're thinkin'  
Don't ask Don't tell  
Just take whatcha need  
I'm an open book  
So go on and take a look_

Blaine seriously needed to figure out what the hell this song was and what the hell took over his boyfriend, because this may have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. When Kurt whispered 'don't tell' with that innocent look he almost lost it completely. He wondered if this was Kurt's way of saying that he really just wanted to have sex already.

His breath hitched once more as Kurt sang the chorus again before walking towards him and straddling his lap, singing the next words into his ear so sexily, his warm breath against his ear.

_There's you  
There's me  
I feel your energy  
I hope you'll see  
Things ain't what they used to be  
Look at the face_

Blaine looked up at the last words and saw the glassy blue green eyes, their pupils blown out as Kurt sang to him, hands wrapping into his curls as he continued to sing, hands traveling Blaine's body.

_We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn 'bout your cold calculation  
Welcome to the Master Plan  
Don't care if you understand  
Don't care if you understand  
Welcome to the Master Plan_

Kurt grinned down at his boyfriend from where he was straddling him. He knew without a doubt that Blaine got the picture of exactly what he wanted and that he wanted it now. He purred the last lines into the other boys ear with a smirk on his face.

_Don't care if you under  
Welcome to the Master Plan  
Don't care if you understand._

The second Kurt finished singing Blaine's lips were on the others, running his hand through the messed up hair as their teeth clashed from the intensity of the kiss. Kurt grinned happily and returned the gesture, feeling his phone go off in his pocket.

He pulled away for a moment while Blaine continued to work on getting the vest unbuttoned while Kurt read the incoming text.

'_How's it going, Kurtie Lambert?'_

Kurt smirked at the message before typing one of his own then throwing the phone across the room and devouring Blaine's lips.

'_Can't talk, about to get laid.'_

* * *

Puck grabbed his phone as it went off a few seconds later, reading the message from his friend and smirking.

He still had it.


End file.
